Dear Fang, I miss you, I love you
by CantStopWontStopShipping
Summary: The world is saved, the Flock is happy, max is not with Fang. One day Jeb finds Fang's dad. When he leaves Max is devastated, she had finally realized she loved him but now hes gone. she writes him a letter. FAX!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey I'm starting a new story! Well actually it's all written in my notebook but I gotta type it. I'm not stopping **_New Love for Max?_ **But I'm having some writer's block. You guys gave me ideas earlier and i will use them but I need to something to happen in the next few chapters until I use them. So if you wanna read that and give me ideas feel free :)Alright story time:**

**Chapter 1**

**MAX POV**

So, the world has been saved, the Flock is safe, and were staying at my mom's house. Fang and I are just friends and Jeb has been working on finding the rest of our parents. Well he's working on finding Fang's and Nudges. Iggy's hadn't turned out well and Angel and Gazzy's had sold them for 10,000 dollars.

I was laying on my bed just staring at the ceiling and thinking when I heard someone enter the room. I sat up quickly only to see Fang in the doorway.

"You better come downstairs, Jebs back, he says he has news." His face showed no emotion but I could see the apprehension in his eyes. I got up and we walked downstairs together. Sometimes I wonder why I ran all those times, but then my conscience takes over and I see that it just wouldn't work.

We entered the living room and the Flock was all sitting around Jeb who had a manilla folder in his hands. He smiled at me when I walked in. I curtly nodded in response, I'm not sure I could ever forgive him.

"well now that your all here, I have some news that will affect you all" he paused then turned to Fang, "especially you Fang."

I was shocked, had he found Fang's parents?! Fang kept his face free of emotion but his eyes were guarded as he took the envelope from Jeb and pulled out several papers. He read through them quickly then held up a picture of a man to Jeb.

"This is my father?" he asked quietly. He nodded and said "I managed to get those out of the Institute before it was destroyed.. Fang didn't say anything as he passed the papers to me. There was a picture of Fang's dad there. He had the same hair and eyes as Fang did. Felt a cold hand clutch my heart. Fang was going to leave us, i could feel it. I passes on the papers and looked up at Fang. He wouldn't meet my eyes.

"I called him for you, he's on a business trip here in Arizona, but he leaves for his home in New York in three days, would you like to meet him?" Jeb asked. Fang didn't do anything for a second, but then he slowly nodded. My heart clenched painfully at the thought of losing him.

**Author's Note: okay this story may only be like 10 chapters at the most, please review! :)**

awesomeness12


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Okay chapter 2! and I lied this might only be like 5 chapters cause I took some unimportant stuff out. **

**Chapter 2**

**MAX POV**

Fang's dad was scheduled to come today. I was once again lying on my bed trying to sort out my thoughts. So many emotions and feelings were running through my head right now. The only thing I was sure of? I didn't want Fang to leave. I needed him. But, I could tell, he wanted to live with his father, if his dad was a good man i was 100% sure Fang would leave. I sat up as heard a knock on my door.

"come in" i said softly. It was only 6am so most of the flock was sleeping. My door opened to reveal Fang.

"Hey" he said. I gave him a small smile as he came to sit next to me on my bed. We didn't talk for a minute. But, I broke the silence.

"Big day today" I stated. He just nodded and we sat in comfortable, but slightly sad silence. He knew, that I knew, that he wanted to live with his father if possible. After a while surprisingly Fang spoke.

"Max" he looked at me for a second "...I'm scared" he said quietly. Here was strong, quiet, emotionless Fang admitting weakness. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he put his arms around my shoulders. A single tear slipped down my cheek. Fang wiped it away slowly.

"It'll all be okay Fang, everything will work out for you. This is everything you always wanted." he buried his face in my hair and didn't say anything. I laid my head against his chest. My heart felt like it wanted to break in two. Fang, my best friend, my wing man, might be leaving. We sat there there for who knows how long. When we broke apart I instantly missed his warmth.

"We'll be alright Fang, we always are." He half smiled at me.

"I better go before Iggy starts to make jokes about me being in here" he said.

"Stupid pig" I muttered. Fang chuckled slightly and I smiled.

Then Fang put his warm hand on my forearm and looked me in the eyes. It was unnerving yet comforting the way they seemed to see into my soul or something. Then he was walking towards the door. At the last second he turned around.

"and Max" he said whispering now. "you're wrong this isn't _everything_ I ever wanted".

Then he was gone. I sat on my bed, dazed, confused, and sad. What did Fang mean? What could he have wanted besides real parents? I brushed it to the back of my mind for now. I was happy for him, I really was, it would just be hard on everyone. I also understood why he was scared. Being a mutant bird kid wasn't easy but we always had things we knew. We knew the School, each other, our wings, Erasers, fear, pain...the list goes on. Now Fang was heading to something unknown by himself. It was different for me. I'd met my mom and I had loved even before I knew we were related. Fang had to just wait and see. Everything for him was about to change.

**Author's Note: next chapter is gonna be sad, I almost cried while writing it, let me know what you think of this please! Thanks for reviewing I love them all.**

Awesomeness12


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**** Hey! I'm really sorry but i lost my notebook, then found it, then left it in my locker at school over spring break but I found it again and I'm here with chapter 3!**

**Recap of Chapter 1 and 2: Jeb has found Fangs dad. Fang admits to Max that hes scared. Max is terrified that fang will leave and his dad is coming today!**

It's 2:05, the doorbell just rang. Everyone was in the living room. As Jeb stood up to answer the door the rest of us stood up. Fang secretly took my hand as Jeb walked out of the room. I clutched his hand like a lifeline. I didn't want to let him go. With our advanced hearing I could hear greetings being exchanged.

"Thanks for coming" said Jeb.

"I just want to see my son". I heard another man say.

"Yes, certainly, follow me". That was Jeb again.

Jeb entered the room first, followed by a tall man. He was pretty much an older version of Fang. I released Fang's hand and took a step forward going into Flock leader mode. "Your Fang's father?" I asked.

"Ah yes, I heard that you call him Fang. His real name is Eric, and yes I am". The man answered. His eyed went past me over my shoulder to look at Fang.

"What happened? How did Fang end up at the school?" I said, drawing his eyes back to me. I wasn't going to let him near Fang until i was sure he was alright.

"When Eric was born the doctor immediately took him away because he said he was having trouble breathing. We barely got one look at him before he was rushed out of the room. He came back maybe 15 minutes later and had told us he died. His mother and I were devastated but we didn't question the doctor further."

"What about his mother?" I asked next.

"She, uh, died a few weeks after Eric was taken, Suicide." He looked sad as he said this.

_'Angel?'_

_'I can't get anything from his thoughts but he seems sincere.'_

_'Thanks'_

"Do you know what they did to us at the School?" Fang asked. His dad shook his head. This was it, the moment of truth. We all took a step back except Fang who checked to make sure he had enough space. He slowly unfolded his impressive black wings. Dark as midnight, strong, powerful, yet beautiful; they were a lot like Fang himself. His enormous 16 foot wing span barely fit in the wide room. His dad's eyes widened and he drew breath. "Whoa" was all he said.

No one spoke for a moment. Everyone was waiting for his dad's response.

"I-I don't care if you have wings. I just want my son back" he finally said. Fang folded his wings in as his father embraced him. Fang hesitantly put one arm around him. He wasn't a real huggy person but I could see the happiness in his eyes. When they broke apart his dad looked at him.

"Will-will you and live with me in New York?" No one said anything. Fang looked around the room at the Flock: Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, and me. He looked me right in the eyes for a second and then suddenly Angel ran and hugged him hard. Tears were already running down her face. She wrapped her thin arms around him. That could only mean one thing: he was going to live with his dad. He nodded once at his father before he brought his arms around Angel.

"Uh, well if you pack up now, we can leave in an hour." his dad said. Soon everyone but me was hugging Fang. I couldn't handle it. I turned my back on them all. If I looked for to long I was going to start crying. I heard both Angel and Nudge crying and I slowly turned around. I summoned all my reserve strength and went to comfort them. This was why I was the leader. I was strong, at least i was on the outside. On the inside? I felt numb....Fang was going to leave. It hadn't fully registered yet.

I didn't look at Fang, though he tried to catch my eye. I sat down on the couch with Nudge and Angel. Soon Gazzy came over with tears also coming from his own eyes. Fang and Iggy fist bumped. "I'm happy for you man" said Iggy. "Thanks man. Uh, well I'm going to pack I guess" said Fang. He slipped quietly up the stairs. My brain couldn't comprehend that fang was really leaving. He's always been there for me. He's the only one I could tell the most important things too. He's held me as I've cried, picked m up when I'm at my lowest, brightened my day by just smiling...and now he was leaving. I sat there in a daze. Absentmindedly, rubbing comforting circles on Angel's back. Fang used to do that for me.

Fang came back downstairs wearing his backpack and all black attire. "I'm uh ready" he said to his father. His dad smiled at him and we all followed them into the front yard. His sleek silver car was parked at the end of the driveway. His dad took his bag and walked down the long driveway to the car. Time for goodbyes. Fang hugged my mom first, then Ella surprisingly. He shook Jeb's hand. Then he wrapped Angel in his strong arms as she cried into his shoulder. He let go of her and moved to Gazzy and then Nudge. Next he and Iggy hugged for real. He whispered something to Iggy so low that no one could hear him. Iggy nodded solemnly.

Fang looked at me last. I drew a shaky breath, trying not to break down. He motioned with his head to 50 feet or so feet away from the group, I followed him. We looked at each other for a minute.

"Max, I'm so sorry. But, I need to do this can you understand that?" I didn't answer, if I opened my mouth I would start bawling. My throat hurt from the effort of not crying. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Max, you were wrong before when you said this was everything I wanted. This isn't everything. I want you, Max" He took a deep breath but I had stopped breathing. "I still love you Max, I always will, never forget that". Then he leaned down and kissed me. Slowly, passionately, he kissed me. For once, I didn't want to run. Fang had been my best friend for fourteen years and somewhere along the way, I fell for him, hard. I was totally in love with him and I realize that now. It hadn't hurt this much when Iggy had left, yeah it had been hard, but losing fang was so much harder.

The kiss was over quickly. Then he was walking away th his dad's car, to the other side of the country, away from me. I couldn't speak, i couldn't call after him I just watched him go. I couldn't take it anymore. As the car drove away my heart split in two and I broke down. Slowly I sank to my knees and cried.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Okay so Chapter 4. Well Thanks to my one reviewer last chapter!**

**Max POV**

The rest of my family slowly made their way inside, except for Iggy. He came over and sat next to my huddled form and put an arm around me. I leaned into him and cried into his shirt. I felt a drop of water hit my arm. It was starting to rain, but neither of us moved. My tear's kept flowing , even some tears made their way down Iggy's face.

"I'll take care of you Max" he whispered quietly. "Your my sister and I won't let anything happen to you, I promised him I'll take care of you."

"I loved him Ig, I loved him and he left me" I said. "I know, I know" Iggy said softly as he held me tighter.

More tears slipped down my face as we got absolutely soaked sitting in the rain: sitting and crying over a lost family member. He was Iggy's brother, and my best friend. He could never be replaced and my heart would never be whole again.

After hours of being in the rain I began to shiver. Iggy stood and then pulled me to my feet. He hugged me for a minute before we walked inside together. I carefully composed my face and wiped away the tears and the rain. The younger kids couldn't see me like this. I walked into the kitchen with Iggy to see everyone about to sit down for dinner.

"Oh max, I was just about to call you" my mom said, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Uh, I'm not hungry. I'm just gonna go to my room" Iggy grazed his hand against mine comfortingly as I walked upstairs. I walked quickly to my room and my throat tightened as I passed Fang's old room. I couldn't even comprehend that he was gone. I didn't know how to live without him. I'd lied to myself for so long about my feelings and now I realize that the whole time I was totally and completely in love with him. Ever since we'd been little mutants in the school I'd had strong feelings for him and now he was gone but I couldn't change that. He was in New York now and I couldn't ask him to come back, he deserved a chance to be normal.

Half an hour later I got up to go to the bathroom but I didn't go back to my room, I went to Fang's. It smelled just like him. The physical pain in my heart eased just a little as I laid on his bed and breathed in deeply.

I slept there all night and when I woke up in the morning I didn't leave. The pain of losing him caused me actual physical pain. I didn't eat or drink anything all day.

Weeks passed and I didn't get any better. I didn't do anything anymore. The kids were upset about losing Fang and now they were kind of scared of me which made me more sad. One night I heard Angel crying out in the hallway.

"Angel? Whats wrong?" I heard Iggy ask.

"I r-read her thoughts! They were s-so sad, and I want Max back. I can't take it" I heard her sobbing and Iggy quietly whispering words of comfort to her. I kept my mind blocks up after that and started coming out of Fang's room more. I started eating normally and faking smiles to Angel and the other kids. If anyone saw me they would think I was happy, but there's was only person who would be able to tell how I was really feeling and he was hundreds of miles away.

I felt like life had no reason without Fang. I once considered jumping off a building, wings tucked in. But Angel had burst into the room sobbing again and I brushed any, and all of those thoughts away. I had to stay strong for the flock, so I went on pretending for months. Almost every night I would wake up screaming of nightmares with Fang as the leading role in them and Iggy or my mom would have to calm me down. Eventually Iggy just started sleeping on the floor in my room, but it didn't help much.

It had been three months 21 days and 3 hours since Fang had left and I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to do something, anything. So I sat down and wrote him a letter:

_Dear Fang,_

_I miss you. So much you don't understand. I need to tell you something that I hadn't realized until it was to late: i love you. I am in love with you Fang and i didn't realize until your dad's car had pulled away. I understand your in New York now but I couldn't take you not knowing. I know that you will probably move on soon enough but I felt that you needed to know that I love you. I hope your father is treating you well. We all miss you, it's just not the same._

_Love, Maximum Ride_

**Author's Note: Please review because I just celebrated my birthday! :) so there's the letter I hope you liked it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Okay, so this is the last chapter and I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Fang POV- **_3 days later_

So, my dad's at work and I'm home alone, yet again. I miss the flock so much. I miss Max the most: her smile, her laugh, everything. Every little thing about her made me love her more. She was my soul mate...she just never felt the same way, which is partly the reason I agreed to go with my dad: because Max would never love me back. I could probably never move on.

The sound of the mailbox opening and and then being closed again brought me out of my thoughts. I slipped on my sneakers and went to get the mail. As I walked back to the house I flipped through all the bills and ads I came across a letter with handwriting that I would recognize anywhere: Max. I threw everything else onto the kitchen table and ripped the envelope open quickly. I read it through quickly then sat down on the couch. I was completely dazed. Max loved me. She thought I'd moved on, only that was impossible. Right at that moment I knew three things:

loved me

2.I loved Max

3.I was going back to Arizona...tonight

I threw all my belongings, which wasn't much, into my backpack so i could leave as soon as my dad got home. I waited for 4 hours before he finally got home! I could barely take it, I need to see Max and the rest of the Flock now. When he walked in he immediately sat down on the couch tiredly.

I approached him slowly "I'm leaving" I said simply.

"Whoa there, what?, why?" he asked me.

"You may be my biological father, but your no family of mine. You don't care about me. Iv'e barely seen you at all, all you care about is work anyways. I'm leaving." I repeated. He suddenly looked very angry.

"You cannot leave" he said in a strange voice. Then he gripped my arm with strength no human could posses. "You cannot leave" he said again. His voice sounded almost-robotic? Years of training taught me not to hesitate. I slammed my fist into his face and I felt the crunch of metal, yes metal, not bone. I looked up into the face of my "father" only to see metal and wires showing through his skin. This had all been a sick joke. I sneered once at him before wrenching my arm out of his grasp and sprinting out the front door into the night. I snapped my dark wings open to their full 16 feet and stroked downward powerfully until I was out of sight. I was leaving a life behind that i realized now I never really wanted, I was going back to my real home, with Max and the rest of my true family.

"Here I come Max" I whispered.

I flew as fast as I could and didn't stop the whole way back to Arizona. I can't believe I was stupid enough to leave the best thing in my life: Max. for my "dad" who was actually a robot working for the recently destroyed Institute. My life is so fucked up. God, I'm an idiot! He could have been World's Best Dad and i still shouldn't have left. I loved her. After I read her letter I realized how stupid I actually was. But, now I'm going to fix it. I'm never going to leave her again, if she even decides to take me back after what I did. As I flew over Texas I thought about why I had decided to leave in the first place. I had thought that she was never going to love me back and it had hurt. But it hurt so much worse by being away from her completely.

I was a few minutes from the house now. The time change from New York meant that it was about 9 am. Most of the flock should be sleeping still and Dr. M. would be at work. I approached the house from the air slowly. I could see a figure on the roof. As I got nearer I saw that it was Max. her back was to me but she was as beautiful as ever. I could never forgive myself for leaving the gorgeous woman in front of me. I landed silently on the roof and didn't move. A few seconds later Max's senses seemed to kick in and she whirled around and got into a fighting stance. But, something seemed off. She had the usual snarl on her face, but she looked tired and her eyes looked dead. They held no emotion except for pain-I'd done that to her. Her eyes rested on me. I cleared my throat "Hi Max".

**Max POV**

"Hi Max"

Here was Fang, in Arizona, not in New York, standing on the roof in front of me. I snapped and lunged at him. "How dare you? How dare you kiss me and say-those, those things to me! Then leave! Do you have any idea what you did to me?" With each question I punched him. He just stood there and took it. Then I couldn't take it anymore and I broke down into gut wrenching sobs. I sank down to my knees "you promised that you would never leave me again" I whispered as I sank to my knees. Fang stood there in shock. He was here..emotions flooded my mind:guilt, sadness, happiness, love, and more guilt. Strong arms wound their way around my. I cried into his shoulder and clung to him with everything I had. He was kneeling next to me now. I felt something wet on my arm and I looked up. One tear had dripped out of Fang's eye:my sobs slowly quieted as he spoke.

"I'm so sorry Max, I love you, I shouldn't have left. I broke my promise."

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have hit you. Fang, I love you so much, you just have no idea how much I missed you" I murmured quietly.

"I think I do" he said quietly before he pressed his lips softly to mine. I kissed him back with everything I had, there was no more running, no more fear, this was what I wanted. I couldn't get close enough to him. My arms were tight around his neck and his around my waist. When we broke apart we were out of breath but he hugged me to his chest. "I love you so much" Fang said into my hair. We sat there with our arms around each other for at least another hour. The sun was high i the sky and the flock was most likely waking up now. But I couldn't move, in Fang's arms was where I wanted to spend the rest of my life...and that's exactly what I did

Author's Note: SO thats the end and I really hope you like it! Please leave a review!


End file.
